


The Exchange Student

by telera



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Extremely Underage, M/M, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scared and bullied Adam finds an unexpected ally in Nigel, a exchange student from Europe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that my fics are fantasy ONLY. I do NOT condone in real life some of the things depicted in my stories.
> 
> Nigel is 15 and Adam 12 in this story. Read at your own risk.
> 
>  
> 
> **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF FIC DON'T READ IT. I WILL NOT PARTICIPATE IN ANY DISCUSSION ABOUT FICTION AND FANTASY. THANK YOU**

Adam dashed into the school restroom panting raggedly. The bullies were after him again, calling him horrible names and trying to steal his lunch and pocket money. He locked himself into a stall and stood on the toilet seat to avoid being discovered, counting slowly to ten as daddy had taught him to stop hyperventilating.

 

'Where are you, retard?' he heard Mason saying.

 

He and his band of bullies started to kick the stall doors open, and Adam felt tears stinging his eyes as he knew what was coming. Last time Mason had shoved his head into the toilet and pulled the chain, flushing the toilet several times and almost making Adam drown. The boy didn't expect anything less today, but suddenly he heard another voice challenging Mason:

 

'The fuck are you doing here, punk?'

 

Adam froze as he recognized the accent. It was the exchange student, Nigel, a boy from Europe who was spending the year in their school.

 

'Get the fuck outta here' Nigel growled 'And don't you ever come into my restroom again'.

 

Adam held his breath, and he unlocked the door of the stall to see what was going on.

 

Nigel was standing in the middle of the restroom, smoking a cigarette with his pants and shorts down. Adam didn't understand what was going on, only that, half naked and with a stiff dick, Nigel was intimidating enough for Mason and the other bullies to recoil in fear.

 

'Sorry, man' the blond kid mumbled, and they all left quickly and scared.

 

The recess bell rang, it was time to go back to class, but Nigel took a long puff at his cigarette and returned to his stall.

 

'Go on' he ordered 'No maths class for you until you finish servicing me'.

 

Adam knew he should go back to his Natural Sciences class. Ms. Bloom was always kind and good to him, and he enjoyed learning the names of flowers and plants very much. But despite his fear and trembling, he was curious to know what was going on in the other stall, so he hopped on the toilet seat again and looked over the dividing panel.

 

For a moment Adam didn't know what was actually happening there, only that a boy was kneeling between Nigel's thighs. The big boy, who was almost fifteen, was sitting on the toilet seat, and took puffs at his cigarette as the other boy sucked on his dick.

 

'Good' he encouraged petting the boy's hair, who licked and lapped the stiff dick in earnest. Nigel rumbled low in his chest and pulled his head back, getting lost in the pleasurable feeling as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he saw Adam's head popping over the dividing panel, and that brought a smile to his thin lips.

 

'You like what you see, darling? Do you want to be next?'

 

Adam blushed and ran out of the restroom, scared and confused by what he had witnessed. He got back to his class and desk just as Ms. Bloom was greeting the sixth graders, and he opened his Sciences book with shaking hands. Adam tried to focus on the butterflies lesson, but he spent the whole class wondering why his weenie tingled so much when he remembered Nigel and his teasing smile.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Adam started to use the restroom at the end of the corridor. There was one right next to his locker, but he felt safe going to the other one, where the exchange student from Europe had scared Mason and the other bullies last week.

 

Adam wasn't still quite sure if what he had witnessed the other day was good or bad, all that he knew was that his weenie tingled when he remembered it. And that he couldn't ask daddy or uncle Harlan about it, because he somehow knew they wouldn't approve of it.

 

When the recess bell rang, Adam ran to the restroom with his little lunch, and took to eating his sandwich and apple locked in one of the stalls. Mason never dared to go in there again, so Adam was able to save a little money for the telescope he wanted to get for the summer.

 

Adam was usually alone and undisturbed in his secret haven, the restroom had become Nigel's turf, and only _he_ used it now. He usually got there when recess time was about to finish, with one of the younger boys from his class.

 

'On your knees' Nigel ordered locking _his_ stall, and the boy obeyed licking his lips in anticipation.

 

Adam watched with bated breath as the exchange student zipped down his pants and his long dick jumped eagerly in his hand. Adam had counted four different boys who _serviced_ Nigel during recess, and all of them enjoyed licking and lapping his cock as if it were a lollipop. But today something different happened. Today Nigel kissed the young boy on the lips and made him bend over the toilet seat.

 

'Nigel, please' the boy begged 'Not today, I've got PE class!'

 

Nigel chuckled lightly and pulled the boy's pants down.

 

'Then you'll be thinking of me all the time, darling'.

 

There was a little struggle, but in the end the young boy nodded and accepted his fate.

 

'Spread your cheeks for me' Nigel instructed as he stroked his teenager cock 'I want to see your boy pussy'.

 

The words made the boy moan, and he obeyed meekly, sticking his ass up in the air and spreading his asscheeks in a wanton display.

 

'Be gentle, please' he begged, and Nigel smiled as he spat thickly on his cock.

 

'I know _just_ what you need, darling'.

 

Adam frowned confused. This was even more disconcerting that what he saw the other days, especially as he knew _pussy_ was a bad word. Only girls had one, so what did Nigel mean by _boy pussy_? He watched with a deep frown as the exchange student placed the tip of his cock over the boy's little hole, then he pushed and--

 

'Owww' the young boy moaned, and Adam's eyes went wide as, push after push, the boy's hole sucked Nigel's dick whole.

 

'Greedy little bitch' Nigel chuckled as he started a slow rhythm, shoving his cock deep into the boy only to pull back and start all over.

 

'You're hurting me' the boy groaned in an effort to have it easy, but Nigel slapped his pert ass a couple of times.

 

'I can always fuck your mouth' he grinned 'What do you say? Wanna suck my cock a little? So that your boy pussy hurts less?'

 

Nigel pulled his long dick out, it was wet and engorged and so very hard, but the boy shook his head and panted:

 

'No... No, daddy. I'll be good'.

 

Nigel smiled and shoved his cock balls deep into the swollen hole of the boy again.

 

'Good boy'.

 

 _Fucking_ , Adam realized as he watched. That's what they were doing, _fucking_. He knew it was wrong and dirty and forbidden, but his eyes were glued to the exchange student, who growled in a hoarse voice as the young boy sobbed and whimpered lowly. It was all over in after a while, when both shook and lay limp and sweaty on the stall. Adam didn't know what had happened, only that Nigel said:

 

'Show me'.

 

The young boy spread his cheeks wide apart once more, and Nigel got his cellphone from his pocket to take pictures.

 

'Gaping and creamed, just as I like it'.

 

The boy blushed and scrambled to his feet, mumbling something unintelligible as he zipped up and rearranged his clothes.

 

'Go now' Nigel instructed kissing his lips tenderly 'And no lagging behind in PE or I'll have to spank your naughty ass next time'.

 

The boy nodded and left, limping all the way and disappearing into the corridor. Nigel was watching the pics he'd taken with a smug grin on his lips when a little gasp alerted him to Adam's presence.

 

'Well, well, if it's my secret admirer. Why are you so shy, darling?'

 

Adam panicked at being discovered, and dashed out of the restroom as the bell rang. Nigel felt too tired and sated to go after him, so he got a cigarette and lit it with a wicked smile.

 

' _Tomorrow_ ' he thought as he took a long puff 'Tomorrow daddy will have a new little boy all for himself'.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Adam had been trying to avoid Nigel's restroom for a few days. He was confused by what he had seen, even more so because he couldn't help feeling _aroused_. He hadn't dared talking to anyone about it, not to daddy, not to uncle Harlan and least of all to Ms. Bloom- but when he was alone in his bed at night, watching the beautiful stars dancing on his bedroom ceiling, his weenie got all hard and wet remembering the exchange student.

 

Daddy had explained that it was normal for boys to feel excited and aroused sometimes, whether they were neurotypicals or not, and that if he ever felt the urge, he should look to it in private. And so Adam touched himself under the sheets, his eyes focused on the Orion constellation as his mind replayed the events in the highschool restroom. He dreamed that maybe one day the exchange student will be here, with him, and that both would fall asleep looking at the sky constellations.

 

-

 

Monday came, and after presenting his butterfly project to his class and getting praise and encouragement from Ms. Bloom, Adam raised his hand to go to the toilet. The recess bell wouldn't ring in a while, so Adam reasoned it would be safe to go to the restroom at the end of the corridor. He knew Mason and his bullies used to skip classes and hide in the restroom by the lockers, but surely the exchange student would be in his class now, right?

 

Adam tiptoed to the far end of the corridor and opened the door of Nigel's restroom. He sniffled the air carefully, but there was no smell of smoke, so he was safe. He walked to the last stall on the row to take a wee, and he gasped in surprise when he found the exchange student there, sitting on the toilet seat with a smug grin.

 

'You've been keeping daddy waiting, little one' he said in his raspy accent, and Adam took a step back.

 

'You're-- you're not my daddy' he breathed, recoiling until his back hit the tiled wall of the restroom.

 

'Oh, but I am' Nigel whispered caressing the soft cheek of the boy 'Only, you don't know it yet'.

 

Adam frowned in confusion. The teenager was undoing the top button of his shirt, and the warm feeling he got at nights overwhelmed him in a moment.

 

'My boys tell me you're Adam the Aspic' Nigel said, and his breath smelled of cigarette smoke.

 

'I'm not an _aspic_ ' Adam retorted 'I have Asperger's Syndrome, that's _Aspie_ if you want to--'

 

'Hush, darling' Nigel said parting the boy's shirt and unbuckling his belt 'Daddy likes you very much'.

 

Adam gasped when the exchange student slid a hand into his shorts and caressed his weenie. Nobody had ever touched him there, only daddy when he sponged him clean in the bath or the pediatrician when he had checked everything was fine four months and thirteen days ago. But Nigel's hand felt so good, much better than his own, so Adam couldn't really help pushing his hips forward.

 

'I knew you were a natural' Nigel chuckled, pumping the boy's cock and not being surprised when a trickle of sticky cum coated his fingers in less than a minute.

 

'Oooh' Adam moaned, overwhelmed by a red hot pleasure he couldn't quite understand.

 

'There, there' Nigel said bringing his fingers to his nose as the boy panted raggedly 'Open for daddy now'.

 

Adam was lost in the breathless bliss of what had just happened, so he parted his lips unwittingly and muffled a whimper when Nigel's fingers slid into his mouth. He had never tasted himself- actually, he always had a hand wipe ready to clean the white stuff from his weenie at nights, but now Adam realized the taste was not so bad after all, just bitter and a little salty.

 

'You're a very good boy' Nigel praised 'Would you like to be one of daddy's boys?'

 

'But I already have a daddy' Adam whispered, not fully comprehending what the older teenager meant. One could only have a dad, right?

 

'I'll be your school daddy' Nigel said running his hands up and down the boy's naked chest 'I'll look after you and make you feel very good. And you'll only have to do a little something for me in return'.

 

Again a deep frown knitted Adam's frown, but he followed Nigel to the stall and knelt between his legs when he was instructed to do so.

 

'That's a good boy' Nigel cooed unzipping his pants 'Daddy needs his good boy to play with his dick now. Can you do that, little _aspic_?'

 

Adam didn't like being called that, but the exchange student was not really mocking or insulting him. Adam knew what that felt like from Mason, and Nigel was just smiling warmly at him, caressing his curls lovingly as the wet tip of his cock strained for attention.

 

'It's just like a big lollipop' Nigel explained teasing his dick 'And if you suck it long enough, you'll get a yummy surprise'.

 

Adam wasn't too sure about this, but he had watched enough boys from his class _servicing_ Nigel to feel curious about it. He stuck his tongue out and gave a tentative lick to the teenager's cock, realizing it tasted warm and salty and _alive_.

 

'That's it, darling' Nigel encouraged 'Suck daddy's dick reeaal niiiice'.

 

Adam nodded, and swirled his tongue around Nigel's cock intrigued. If this was _fucking_ it felt good, and he couldn't quite understand what was so forbidden and wrong about it. After a little while he was lapping Nigel's precum like a thirsty puppy, finally understanding why the other boys in his class liked to do this so much.

 

'Oh, baby' Nigel moaned 'Take daddy's balls in your mouth now. Can you do that, little Adam?'

 

Adam eyed the reddened, hairy balls of the exchange student with a light frown. His were so different, small and smooth, so he mouthed the plump balls out of curiosity, feeling the coarse hairs and wrinkled sac with his lips.

 

'Fucking perfect' Nigel grunted pumping his cock quickly 'You're so good for daddy, you're going to get the special surprise very soon. Open your mouth and stick your tongue out'.

 

Adam didn't really know what that meant, but he did as he was told. He watched Nigel's cock throbbing and straining as the teenager pumped it viciously, and a moment later a warm rope of cum landed on his tongue and cheeks.

 

'Fuck yeah' Nigel groaned as more sticky ropes of cum splashed on the little boy's cherubic face, marking him real good as they dripped thickly down his jawline 'Take it all, take it all for daddy'.

 

Adam imagined the teenager wanted him to taste the whitish stuff, so he slurped it the best he could and swallowed a few globs of cum.

 

'A fucking natural' Nigel panted 'I fucking new it, lick daddy clean, come on'.

 

Adam smiled at the praise and did what he was told, licking all the sticky globs greedily and feeling dizzingly proud.

 

'Have I been a good boy, daddy?' he asked smacking his innocent lips, and Nigel smiled fondly at him.

 

'You're daddy's favourite' he confirmed thumbing his bottom lip 'From now on, I'll only have _you_ , sweet Adam'.

 

Adam returned the smile and purred in contentment. His dream of star gazing with the exchange student would come true very soon, and after playing together and being naughty like this, they'd fall asleep cuddled together in his room. 

 

 


End file.
